Eternal Dusk
by thenewranger
Summary: Matthew and friends return home to a large vortex destroying their home. What happened to Isaac and Garet? What about the tuparang? Find out in Golden Sun: Eternal Dusk. Summary sucks it it'll be good. Please no flames. DAWNSHIPPING ON-HOLD well kinda at least updates will be slow
1. The vorex

**Hey guys thenewranger here with a new story. This is my take on what happens after the evens of dark dawn and the reaction of the characters in it. Note will contain OC's and DAWNSHIPPING so if you don't like it then don't read. **

Matthew, Karis, and Tyrell had just arrived at the remains of he lookout cabin staring at the psyergency vortex which had cause the damage.

I can't believe it hat happened. Karis asked no on in particular.

I don't know but we need to find Isaac and dad. Tyrell said and started to head for the cabin.

Just then the vortex grew consuming the rest of the cabin. The force being enough to knock then all back.

The trio just sat there in shock at what they had just seen.

_I can't believe it the cabin is gone. _Karis thought to herself. _And I can only imagine how bad it must be for them. _She then looked over to Tyrell who just seemed confused and shocked at the same time. She then looed over to Matthew who seemed to just be staring at it but upon closer inspection she saw something in his eyes they were tears.

Instinctively Karis rushed over to Matthew and wrapped her arms around him s he began to cry harder.

It'll be okay Mathew. Karis reassured. Isaac and Garet had to have noticed it and gotten away.

Matthew didn't seem to have hear her until his tears began to calm.

Normaly Tyrell would have teased Matthew for crying but this time he couldn't as he himself had tears in his eyes as did Karis.

We need to head to Kalay and tell Jenna and Ivan. Matthew abruptly said rubbing the tears from his eyes.

I agree but first w should stop by Patcher's Place and warn them of the vortex. Kais stated

Well then lets go. Tyrell said at least somewhat back to his impatient self.

The walk to Patcher's Place was painfully quiet the only sounds being the breaking of twigs as they walked along the narrow path.

The warning was also uneventful with the exception of Patcher gving the a few supplies for their trip.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip to kalay because I'm lazy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Ivan's pov_

_I was doing some shopping at the market place when I saw three familiar figures at the entrance town. __I began walking over to the three heroes but noticed something, their faces were red as if they had been crying. _

_Just the Karis sees me and traps me in a bear hug as she buries her head in my chest crying. _

What happened? I ask fearing the worst.

Dad it's terrible the cabin was destroyed an-and we can't f-find Isaac or Gar-Garet anywhere.

Upon hearing this I immediately brought Matthew and Tyrell into the hug telling them it will be alright.

Lets go see Jenna she needs to hear this

Oh my God! Jenna exclaimed. She had Just been reunited with her son and heard of his amazing journey but upon hearing of the fate of her husband's cabin she simply hugged Matthew who was trying not to cry.

It'll be alright baby dad will be fine. Jenna said running a hand trough the blonde's hair trying to comfort him.

**That's the first chapter hoped you guys like it. I hope next chapter will be up soon. BYE!**


	2. A new adventure begins

**Yay chapter 2!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Karis' pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe the lookout cabin is gone." Karis thought to herself.

"I can't think about that now Matthew needs me." I then walk into Jenna's living room where Matthew sat his face still stained from his tears.

I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder but he doesn't react so I speak.

"Matthew its going to be alright I'm sure Isaac and Garet made it out fine.

I suddenly feel tension building as Matthew smacks my hand away. I look at him shocked and see anger in his face. Worried I begin to speak.

"Matthew I-". He then Interupts me

"How do you know that their okay you weren't there." He yells getting everyone's attention.

"Matthew what's wrong with you." I ask still trying to comfort him.

"What's wrong is my Dad might be dead and were just sitting here instead of looking for him." He yells as he turns toward the door.

"And where are you going." I to begin to yell more out of confusion then anger.

"To find my Dad." He quietly says as he walks out the door.

I just stand there confused. "What's wrong with him he's not normally like this." I begin to wonder to myself. "He's normaly so kind and generous but what was that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

no one's pov

Karis was sitting on the couch wondering why Matthew had stormed off like that when she heard a door open she looked to the front door hoping to see Matthew walking in to apologize but in stead saw Jenna and her father leaving.

"Where are you guys going." She asked.

"Were going to find Matthew maybe we can talk some seanse into him. Jenna replied.

"I'm going with you I need to know why he flipped out like that." Karis stated heading towards them.

"Alright and if your coming then we should bring Tyrell to. Don't want him ruining the house." Ivan said as he went to get the Mars Adept.

"Aright then let's go I know we can't stop you from coming anyway." Jenna states as she walks out the door. "You guys might want to hurry up I like to travel fast.

Matthew was wandering around thee lookout cabin searching for any sign of his father.

My my what do we have here? Matthew heard a familiar voice call from nowhere.

Whose there? Matthew yelled looking around.

Oh so you forgot me already. The person said as he appeared in front of the blonde hero.

Alex! What are you doing hear.

Oh lust looking around seeing what I could find and It seems I found just what I was looking for. Alex said examining Matthew.

What's that supposed to mean? Matthew stated backing away.

A heart shrouded by sadness an anger. No not anger but guilt. a prefect subject for the high emperors plan. Alex said pulling out a red and brown glass sphere.

What. Matthew said as Alex broke the sphere and a red and brown mist came out of it surrounding Matthew.

To be honest I don't even know what it is I'm just following orders. The blue haired villain said eagerly. I'm just excited to see what it does.

Just then the mist seemed to attack Matthew he screamed in pain as the mist seemed to disappear inside him.

Now we just wait.

**There it is Chapter 2 finally. What happened to Matthew? What is Alex up to this time? Fined out next time on Golden Sun Eternal Dusk. SEE YA!**


End file.
